


push and pull

by chasingstarlight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarlight/pseuds/chasingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just needs to provoke Annabeth, and he knows just how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	push and pull

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up Percabeth smut. Someone suggested this idea to me, so I wrote how it would play out in my head. Enjoy. xx

His insufferable arrogance was goading her, and he'd taunted lightly throughout the duration of their spar session. Annabeth wouldn't have minded had they been alone, but to her dismay, the newcomers at camp watched in awe as slipped by smoothly, allowing her to lunge forward as if he were taking it easy on her and she scowled openly in response.

"Stop messing around, Percy." 

He flashed her the daunting smirk he knew she loathed, pretending he didn't hear her as he gave her a once over, pausing long enough to study the movements of her steps. Before she could strike him, a palm grasped her wrist, bringing her to drop the dagger in her palm only to force her hand behind her back. He moved slyly, forcing her to press against the rough bark of a tree, and momentarily dipped down low enough to murmur tauntingly before releasing her.

"I'm not."

The newcomers applauded, and Percy bowed theatrically before flaunting his crooked grin. Once they returned to their own agendas, he stole a glance at Annabeth only to hear a series of departing footsteps. He called after her, but she gritted her teeth in a conscious effort not to respond.

"Annabeth! Annabeth. Say something. Hey--"

Percy reached out to grasp her arm, but a forceful palm shot out to reach before he could touch her, and while he was stunned, a swift kick to the back of his knees sent him toppling over and he grunted. 

"If you're going to take it easy on me, there's no point in fighting you." She shot him a venomous glare, the intensity of fixated grey hues boring into his own, her cheeks flushed with the adrenaline that spurred on her agitation. He forced himself upright, only to be greeted with the harsh shove of her palm. A part of him wasn't apologetic in the least for encouraging her agitation, but the words tumbled from his mouth nonetheless. 

"I'm sorry." 

There was something about the cruel glimmer within her stare, coupled with the pout of her alluring mouth as she sneered. Forcing him upright, she dipped down to straddle him, the rough caress of her nails grazing his biceps enough to make him wince as she leaned in, the words spilling against his mouth.

"No, Perseus. You're not. But you will be." 

His fingers dug harshly into the dirt, coiling the moment she tugged at his earlobe, rocking into him with a series of firm, lingering grinds that left him panting desperately beneath her. The moment his hips rocked upward, she stopped completely and it took all the strength he had not to groan aloud. She coiled her fingers into his dark hair, forcing his head back to drag her teeth forcefully against the skin, and his breath hitched.

There was something about her when she was angry with him -- her aggression channeled into a deliciously sinful wrath, and he wanted all of it, all of her. 

Percy's hand reached out to cradle her waist, and she pulled away, offering his dark locks a tug hard enough to sent a warning jolt of pain. He gazed at her with smoldering bright eyes, and found her fury in sweet, stormy gray.

"I didn't say you could touch me." The words held their own bite, and he nearly gaped before managing to compose himself. 

She veiled a wicked smile, pushing off of him only to free his pulsing cock from denim confines. The moment her palm grips him, he grunts and with each painfully slow, deliberate stroke she watches him. She picks up the pace, palm twisting occasionally as she meets his eyes and just as she builds a steady rhythm, she releases him.

Percy's fingernails dig harshly enough into his own palms that he draws blood, and he pleads, voice gravelly with need.

"Please, Annabeth."

She only bats her lashes in a deceptively innocent manner before leaning in to press hot, languid kisses to his throat, pausing at the crook of his neck, mouth closing around the patch to skin to suck roughly. He shuddered beneath her, mouth parting, and his delectable silence tasted like surrender on her lips. 

"You're sorry now, aren't you?" She crooned sweetly, lips caressing the trail of his jaw as he panted beneath her, his throbbing cock pulsing with need.

She pulls away, discarding her own denim along with a lace garment, and when she leans in, he doesn't get a chance to answer. Her mouth meets his, pulling him into a fervid, hungered kiss as she sinks onto him, the delicious outcry spilling against his mouth.

He defies her as hands grasp her hips, fingers digging forcefully enough to leave marks once she starts moving, her hips rocking in time with his upward thrusts. She's warm, wet and deliciously tight around him and with each buck upward, a groan escapes him. He delves into her with earnest, and when he hits a spot that earns the call of his name, he continues relentlessly, pushing as far into her as she could allow. She cries out, her own fingers imprinting crescent marks at the small of his back as the rhythmic pace becomes a series of frenzied motions and they're driving into each other to feed the feral, basic need.

"Fuck, right there," she groaned against his shoulder until a hand snaked down, his thumb grazing her clit in hot, tight circles until her toes curled and she fell apart before him, stars flickering beneath her lids. With one final rock upward, his release flooded in hot, frantic spurts and he buried his groan against her mouth once he leaned in to steal a lingering kiss.

Once they managed to steady their breathing, he turned to brush his lips gently over her mouth and she smiled. 

"Still mad at me?"

"Depends. Are you really sorry?"

Percy shook his head, grinning boldly and once Annabeth rose to wipe herself off and tug back on her clothing, she feigned an exasperated sigh and hid a devious grin.

"Oh, you will be when we get home."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to put the disclaimer. Percy and Annabeth don't belong to me, but a girl can dream.


End file.
